Let your heart speak
by cloudsallaround
Summary: Both at school and at home, Amu is unable to be her true self. The only place she speaks honestly is LYHS, a MMOCC where she has friends waiting for her everyday. AU. Amu X Nagihiko


Disclaimer; don't own SC! or any of its contents.  
Words; 2.109

**First login: silk beret**_  
silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**

_It's slow.  
It's sloooooooow.  
It'sslowit'sslowit'sslow!_  
Amu felt like pulling her hair out as she impatiently watched the blue bar drag across the screen. It was _so damn slow!_  
She had to hurry up and meet with everyone!

Finally, her computer welcomed her.  
Clicking a shortcut on her desktop, the pinkhaired girl huffed at it, "Mou, maybe I should replace you sometime soon.. you're so slow, computer-san."  
As if it heard her, the starting program stilled.  
Amu stilled.  
Then..  
"NO! I didn't mean that! I love you! I'll keep you always! Now just hurry up please, I'm already this late!"  
Within seconds, a menu appeared on her screen.

**Welcome to LYHS, the casual avatar MMOCC. Create your inner self today!  
Register  
Login  
Help  
Website  
Exit**

The pink haired girl clicked 'login', and entered her username and password.

**Welcome back, [Amori]. It's nice to see you again! **A message popped up, and her other self stared back at her.  
Today, Amori's bubblegum hair was put up in two low braids, tied with white ribbons. Umber leggings were worn under a white, sleeveless one-piece, with a few crocheted bracelets (won at a special event) adorning her left wrist.

**You've received a PM! **Amu noted a closed envelope with small wings, fluttering in the upper-left corner of her screen. She clicked on it, and a letter with duckies stamped all over it flew out of it.

**From: [Aka-tan]  
To: [Amori]**_**  
Amori~n! You're online, you're online!  
Wanna meet at the usual place? Everyone's here already!  
Ah, that's right. How do you like my new stationary? It's cute, isn't it? I bought it over at that new shop over at Samoyo! You know, that street near the city centre? Let's go together some time!  
Bye-bee! And see you soon!  
Aka-tan!**_

Amu smiled at the message. Aka-tan, shown as a short, bubbly girl, was one of her best friends at LYHS, and had made her feel at home when she first registered. She had even introduced her to the rest of her friends, who adopted her into their close group immediately.

Unclipping her X-clips, she tied up her hair in a low ponytail and started typing a reply.

**From: [Amori]  
To: [Aka-tan]**_**  
Dear Aka,  
Sorry I'm late!Am I that late, that everyone's online already? Computer-san was very slow again today D: I'm on my way, but it may take a while, because I'm a bit far away.. -.-'  
Also, I have to drop something off at the hat store for a quest.  
That stationary is really cute! It fits you ^_^  
I'll see you and everyone in a bit, okay?  
Love, Amori.**_

Sending it, she navigated Amori through the busy streets, buzzing with people trying to sell their wares as Amu lost herself in the game.

"_I've got some runes for you here! Ideal for in the arena! Only 45G a piece!"_  
"_Buy all your accessories here! You won't regret it! Hey, miss, this necklace'd really fit you!"_  
"_Everyone, I'm stopping with LYHS, so I'm selling everything and donating the gold I've made! Please help me out and buy something, and you may be the lucky one to get all my gold!"_

Making a short stop at the last stall to purchase a broad, cheerfully red belt, she made her way to the hat store, defined by a big sign-board of a elegant beret with the word 'Headworks' written in cursive on it.

Amori pushed open the door, dragging a happy jingle out of the doorbell.  
"_Customer! Customer! Mistress, there is a customer in our little shop!" _it sang in a high, and well, bell-like voice, resounding through the empty shop.

"Coming!" came a voice from the back of the shop, and a robust woman made her way towards Amori, coming from the back room.

"I'm sorry for the wait, honey," the NPC apologized, "is there anything you need?"  
"Ah, it's no problem, I just came to bring you the fabric, as promised."  
"My! How fast! Let's see what you've got, then!"

**Handed over [bag of fabric x1]**

The NPC rummaged through the big bag, exclaiming compliments over the fabric, "Oh my! Oh my oh my oh my! How _wonderful_! This purple satin is simply _divine_! And this velvet! Ex_actly _the shade I was looking for! My, my, miss Amori, you're fantastic! Thank you so much!" she praised, "Here is your reward for your hard work. It's from my new collection." and with a wink, she handed over a box, tied with a shimmering ribbon.

**Received [crème silk beret x1] Quest [Headworks summer collection] completed!**

Exchanging goodbyes, she left the stop, the bell singing. "_Nice doing business with you!" _after her retreating figure.

"Let's see.. from here, it's.. south, right?" she squinted at the map, trying to find the way to the usual meeting spot with her friends. Though she knew where to be, with the world being so big, it could still be hard to find the place you wanted to be.

"What are you doing there, talking to yourself? We should go east, btw." A text balloon popped up behind her, startling her.

Amori turned around to see a smiling boy with long, untied purple hair, clad in a simple off-white v-neck and blue jeans. Sitting on her chair, Amu could feel the happy smile stretching on her face.  
"Mai!" she typed, "I didn't see you there! Why aren't you at the café?"  
"I came to get you, since you were taking long and we were getting a bit worried you got side-tracked." he replied nonchalantly as she blushed lightly in embarrassment.  
"Why didn't you just PM me?" she asked, before she noticed the winged envelope, with a little '3' in its corner, "Ah, sorry. I put announcements off for a bit. I didn't notice '^^"  
Mai, short for Maiougi, laughed, "It's okay, Amori. Ready to go, then? I'll navigate." He winked, and Amu clicked on his character to follow him.

While walking, Amu decided to read the PMs she'd received.

**From: [Aka-tan]  
To: [Amori]**_**  
Amorin, where are you? You're taking so lo~ng!  
Aka-tan's bored!  
Come quickly, kay?  
Aka-chin~**_

**From: [NANA]  
To: [Amori]**_**  
Oi, Amori. You're late, and everyone's waiting.  
Hurry it up, will you?  
X**_

**From: [Aka-tan]  
To: [Amori]**_**  
Amorin, why won't you answer our PMs? I just sent Mai out to go and get you, so I hope you're still at Headworks!  
Aka-tan**_

_Err, oops?_  
"Amori?" her thoughts were interrupted by Maiougi, who was calling for her attention, "We're here."  
"Ah! Sorry, Mai, I wasn't paying attention.."

They were standing in front of a small, cozy café that, even though they weren't even inside yet, already gave off a nostalgic feeling. Maiougi held open the door for her, and they walked in together as she thanked him quietly.

"Welcome to Nobii café! Oh, it's just you, Mai-san. Did you find Amori-san?" a young man stood behind the counter, sweeping the forest green top clean. Nobii café was one of the many establishments that weren't owned by NPC, but by real players, instead. The type of shop could be anything, and for every type, there were multiple mini-games that helped you run the shop, like mixing drinks and doing the dishes.

"I'm here, Nobii-san," Amori told the café's namesake, "is the rest upstairs?"  
"You've got that right, baby." He winked, throwing the cleaning rag into old-fashioned, white lavabo, "Third room from the right, as _always._" he emphasized on the last word, as the group of friends had claimed the room as their meeting place months ago.

"Thanks!" Amu typed as she and Maiougi went up the old, but sturdy stairs, the sound of their footsteps absorbed by the worn, green carpet.

"Amori! Mai! _Finally!_ I thought we were going to have to wait forever!" a text balloon popped out from behind a door, the exasperation practically emanating from it.  
"What was that, _Hachi_? Remember that one time you made us wait for an _hour_?" another balloon replied scathingly.  
"Don't call me that! How often do I have to tell you! Mou!"  
A new balloon appeared to nip the beginning argument in the bud, "Maa, maa, Nana-san, Soukai, please don't fight."  
"Keep out of it, Kokuou!" NANA snapped, "That damn Soukai's always calling me that!"  
"But _everyone _calls you that!" came the scandalized protest.

Amori watched Maiougi's figure carefully, but he only shrugged amusedly at Amori, before opening the door with a cheery "Here we are!"

A chorus of greetings met the two in the door opening.  
"Remove your shoes!" NANA, a tall girl with long, blond hair pulled back in two high pigtails and purple eyes, ordered.

Amori rolled her eyes at the pointless rule, but stepped out of her umber ballerina's anyway, as Maiougi unlaced and removed his dark high tops.  
"Did you complete the quest, Amorin?" Aka-tan asked, fingering the hem of her sweets-patterned, short puffy-sleeved one-piece.  
"Yeah, I got a hat from this summer's collection for it. Wanna see it?" Amori replied.  
"Of course!"

**[Amori has changed clothes] **flashed a message as the hat appeared on her head.

"Ooh! Kawaii~!" Aka-tan exclaimed, "What do you think, Hachi?"  
"Is it silk? Maybe I should do that quest as well…–or rather, stop calling me that! D: It's NANA! NA-NA!"  
"Heehee, we'll never stop calling you that! :3"  
Amori laughed lightly, "Aka-tan's right, Hachi. What do you think, Tsu?"  
After a moment of considering, a doll-like girl with long, wavy blonde-brown hair nodded, "Yes."

**[Amori has changed clothes] **briefly appeared again as she removed the hat.

"Well? What do you want to do today?" Amori smiled, "Since we're all here and everything."  
"Ah, I have to go, actually." Maiougi admitted, and when the rest 'why?'d' at him, he continued, "I have a shoot, so I leave for a few days starting tomorrow. I need to go pack now, but I didn't just want to vanish for days without telling anyone." He smiled at them all.

"Ah~ I'm so jealous, Mai-ti! Being a model must be sooooo cool!" Aka-tan whined, and NANA lightly tapped her on the head, "Don't be so naïve, Babes, it's hard, you know? Tough work, journalists watching your every step.."  
Kokuou looked at her in question, "How do you know that, Hachi-san?"  
The blonde paused briefly, "Isn't it common knowledge? Mou, even King's naïve! Will you be okay in life?"

Before he could protest, Maiougi stepped in by saying, "She's right, though, Kokuou. It _is _tough."  
Aka-tan sighed dreamily, "But I think that in real life, Mai-ti must be really pretty!"  
Maiougi laughed about the short girl's statement, but NANA smacked her against her head, "Baka-babes, you can't call a boy _pretty_! Only sexy :3" she smirked, making the long-haired boy blush.

"Well then, I'm off. I'll see you guys in a few days!" Maiougi waved, before his character flashed away.

**[Maiougi] has logged off**

The bubbly girl of their group jumped up, her little pigtails hopping, "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"  
"Where?" Tsukuriwarai asked, always to the point, causing Aka-tan to give her her full attention. She gave the delicate doll a big thumbs-up, and  
stuck her tongue out playfully.  
"Shopping, of course!" she declared boldly.  
"Ehhh? I don't want to," Soukai complained, "you girls always take _forever_ to buy one single thing!"  
NANA turned irritated eyes on him, "You. Shut up. If you have any problems, you and King split up. I want to shop, Babes wants to shop, Tsukuri-chan wants to shop. Amori wants to shop. You're outnumbered." She told him, deciding for Amori and Tsukuri in the mean time.

"It's decided, then!" Aka-tan cheered, raising her fist in the air, "Sou-chan and Ou-chan are group one, and we're group 2! "  
"What I'm wondering about, is why you wrote one but not two. Selected illiteracy?" Soukai stated, and her cheeks puffed in response, but didn't give a verbal answer.

"You guys're slow." Tsukuriwarai said, already at the door opening with her laced boots on.  
"Ah! Sorry, Tsu!" Amori said, quickly heading over to her side, the rest following.  
After they all had their shoes on, they went downstairs, and, waving to Nobii, outside.

"Bye, you two. Don't get in trouble." Tsukuriwarai said, tugging on Amori's hand to get her to walk with her.

"Aa. Same goes for you, shortie! Ah, the other shortie, too! The other two I trust, I guess." Soukai laughed, ruffling Aka-tan's hair and jogging away, pulling a waving Kokuou with him.

With the two males gone, NANA linked armed with Aka-tan and Amori, with Tsukuriwarai still clinging to Amori's other hand.

Stepping forward, her lips curved into a perhaps too happy smile.  
"Now ladies, let's spend some gold."

_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**_silk_**beret**

A/N; le rewrite. I told myself I wouldn't do this before finishing IICRTA, but I couldn't help myself. There aren't any major changes, just the beginning, some typos and the fact that I'm officially going to make this an AMUHIKO. (:  
haha, Amu calls her computer -san XD Doesn't everyone treat their electric appliances with loads of respect to work/go faster sometimes? That was the way my computer and I rolled, really... before it died.  
next chapter: **knee-high socks  
**(also includes a** character list**)

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R__&__R_, but **R**&**R** ! (:


End file.
